From Albion
by AHewlett
Summary: Throughout the age of Albion, it has seen many events and many people. See it from their eyes and learn of their thoughts, struggles and advice on guildmasters. Main characters of the series.
1. Chapter 1  Theresa

Little brother, they came for you.

They wanted to know where you were but only I knew that and I wouldn't tell them. They tried with mother, but she would not say and so they turned to the final person: father.

He fought and tried with all his might to get answer from the bandits and when he would not reveal where you were, they slaughtered him. Mother screamed and cried, clinging onto me with such strength that I felt my bones begin to creak.

In the end, they knew we wouldn't tell them and so after many hours of torture, the bandits took mother away and they cut out my eyes since I would not tell my secret.

Little brother, I cannot see and I'm frightened.

Little brother. Little brother, find me and save me.

Be the hero I need you to be.

Little brother.


	2. Chapter 2  Hero of Oakvale

It has been many years since I could have some peace and now that I have it, it seems such a strange concept. My life has been on continuous battle to become a Hero, to find my family and defeat Jack of Blades. During that time, I found myself wandering over Albion and forgetting that I needed to look after myself (the Guildmaster was fond of reminding me that I had low health) and to go home to see my family, to visit the local pub and to relax.

Now that everyone is gone and peace has returned to our lands, I find myself also wondering about who will keep Albion safe. Who will keep the bandits, the Hobbes and the evil away from our shores? I am far too old to consider taking up a sword again and my children don't have any intentions of doing the same, they have forgotten me after all. The Archon bloodline does not seem to flow through their veins for I have not seen it nor felt it as a Hero.

Whoever it may be from that bloodline, I only hope that you will find peace and a loving home to come to when your battles are over. If there is no one, then Albion will be doomed. The people may not want or need heroes but Albion does and it needs someone to fight for it.

Good luck to whomever you are and there's one final piece of advice for you.

Don't ever get yourself a guildmaster.


	3. Chapter 3 Theresa

Patience is a virtue or so I have been told.

I had waited five hundred years for the next hero. Five hundred years since I saw my little brother and five hundred years for Albion to change.

The music box was the key of course to make things happen and it wasn't hard to convince the girl, Rose, and her sister to buy the item with gold they had gained from various jobs around Bowerstone Old Town.

Everything was falling into place on that day and when I found Sparrow lying in the street, broken and nearly entering death's embrace; I knew the time had come.

Albion had its hero and I could have my spire.

But now I wait once more. It will take some time for the girl to heal, to train with a sword and a gun and to get use to the fact that Rose was no longer here.

It will take time and I will be patient for I have waited five hundred years.

After all, patience is a virtue.


	4. Chapter 4 Hammer

After all my time with the monks and living with them, death was another step to the Gods of Light. The Temple of Light taught us that if we followed the paths of being monks or sisters then we would be rewarded at the end of our lives.

Yet, my views have changed after my father died.

Lucien's men slaughtered him and my anger got the best of me, something that the temple warned us about. The months that passed were filled with killing and travelling with Sparrow to the Crucible. It didn't matter if they were Balverines or bandits; I was killing and causing death.

What had I turned into?

While I waited ten years for Sparrow to return, I helped Theresa look for the Hero of Skill and that caused even more death and bribing. I lose weight due to stress and worry, over Lucien, over Sparrow and the Spire.

But soon the wait was over and it took another month before all four heroes (which included me, by the way) confronted Lucien and let me tell you, it was bloody painful. I felt sorry for our forth but silent hero and the choices she had to make. She made the right one in the end by bringing everyone who died because of the Spire, back from the dead.

It didn't bring my family back and not her own, that broke her heart more than mine.

I had enough by the end and that's why I request Theresa send me to the north to find the more peaceful monks. I didn't want death to be part of my life any more until I was ready for it.

I could finally escape its grasp...for now.

Note: I apologise for any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes but I have no beta reader for this.


	5. Chapter 5 Reaver

When she first walked through that open door, she wasn't that I thought the Hero would be. Bloodstone, my own little paradise away from any guards especially those boring louts in Bowerstone, had gossiped for days about a young woman who seemed to be the new Hero and though they had described her as attractive; she wasn't as good looking as me...or so I thought I looked at the mirror the night she had left.

It's not often that I show some kind of emotion, not even in front of my mirror image that stared back at me but the emotion I showed was one of shock and also rage.

The Hero reminded me of 'Her,' the one I had left in Oakvale all those years ago. The new Hero, Sparrow of all names, was a lot bigger in terms of muscles and height but nearly all the same features were there. Sparrow had troubled green eyes while 'She' had bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sea.

Sparrow also reminds me of a delicate rose with sharp needles as if the rose had a constant barrier all the time. She's untouchable and I can't help but admit that my hands want to gently brush along that soft pale skin as well as along her neck.

She may be married and have children but I want her, even for only a night. I want my own little rose to touch, to smell then let it wither like the rest of them.

I am Reaver, the man who wants the untouchable flower.

_Note: Reaver may seem out of character but to be honest, it's really hard to write his character and I wanted to show a little softer side to him instead of the sarcastic, cold person you see._


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

When Sparrow and I bought that music box from that trader, I was so sure that our lives could be changed. When it vanished, my dreams and wishes vanished with it. I was a fool to believe that a silly magic box could save us from the hunger, from the cold and from Arfur. I hate him, the way he creeps around our little shelter when he thinks I'm asleep.

We can't get away from him now and even though I don't want to, I may have to take him up on his offer. As long as he keeps away from my baby sister, she's too young to know about any of that stuff.

My only wish now is that maybe a few more small jobs might show up and we'll have some money for the winter. We may be freezing in our shelter but we'll have food and that's better than anything...but maybe that music box did work and maybe Lord Lucien will be on his way to find us, to care for us and to take us to his castle.

I can wish, can't I?

But if that dream doesn't come true, I'll make sure that any wishes or dreams that Sparrow has; I'll make sure they'll come true.

I am her big sister and family matters.


	7. Chapter 7 Garth

When Lucien's men took me to the Spire, I thought of every plan that I knew of to get away from what would be my prison. I failed and I waited until Lucien would either kill me or I would find a way out. They took my Will so I was defenceless; I was nothing without my powers.

But the day came when the new hero arrived to save me. There was no point for her own powers as well as her weapons were taken from her. The longer she defied the Commandant, the more she lost her memories and the purpose as to why she came to our prison was lost as well.

It was hell. Screams of prisoners being tortured and killed, begging for food and any loved one's they may remember. The guards enjoyed themselves immensely and Sparrow tried to save as prisoners as she could but there was too many of us.

The Spire wasn't a place that could be used as a tool; it was a place of death and containment. You weren't obedient then you were tortured and if you survived that then you were thrown in the cells. It was prison and I helped create it, I helped in killing thousands of people.

I never want to go there again, not if I can help it.


	8. Chapter 8 Lucien

When I lost Helena and Amelia, I didn't know what to do. For days I would stare at the portrait of our small family and cry bitterly over them. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't they have stayed with me? Both of these questions ran through my head as I began studying everything I could about the Old Kingdom and any artefacts I could find.

One day, I had nearly given up on finding anything when I came across the Tattered Spire which could grant the user any whish he wanted. This was the way to get my family back! I could have Amelia and Helena back in my arms again. If this was the way of getting them back then I would do anything to see the Tattered Spire built.

Whoever I had to kill, enslave or hire then it would be done. Whatever means I had to use, it would be done. And I would have my family back.

Helena and Amelia would be my family again and we would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9 Sparrow

Our future is not decided for us and we all make our own destinies. That's what I was taught by Theresa in the gypsy camp near Bower Lake all those years ago.

But just an hour ago, I had been proven wrong by my old teacher and guardian.

My unborn daughter has her destiny chosen for her and she hasn't even been created yet. I don't even know if she'll be a she or a he and I don't even know who its father is.

I don't know what to do, it all sounds bad to me. What Theresa revealed to me was that I was to be Queen and my child would determine the fate of Albion and the fate of Aurora. No pressure at all.

How can I prepare myself and my child for that? Hell, I don't even know if I'll be around to see that date which scares me even more. I might not be able to protect my own child when the time comes because 'destiny' gets involved again.

Screw destiny. My child might have to rise up to protect our country and this Aurora but I'll make sure she or he will be taught in the ways of combat, knowledge of what's out there and will have someone by their side when the fight comes.

Destiny may be in control but it won't stop me from making sure my child is safe. I'm going to be a mother after all and I'll need my wits about me.

Speaking of keeping wits about me...I wonder what Reaver's up to these days.


End file.
